


you've made our bed, so now we lie in it.

by pastisregret



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Mutual Pining, bed sharing, sleeping together... but in the innocent way lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 08:34:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20672402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pastisregret/pseuds/pastisregret
Summary: adrien finds some things nicer after the reveal. take sleeping, for example.





	you've made our bed, so now we lie in it.

**Author's Note:**

> haha guess who's sick n tired... yeah it's me

There were plenty of things that became better after the reveal. Studying, which drifted away from countless hours spent staring at undeciphered words and turned into late nights together, windows and hatches open from heights no one could reach. Getting up in the morning seemed easier when there was something to look forward to, _someone_ who seemed to shine brighter with every second in their presence. Fights seemed easier too, a blend of communication and skill that extended the levels of before, that went beyond simple words spoken to one another into a realm they had yet to full explore.

But sleeping? Adrien was sure that outranked everything.

“I’m cold,” Marinette mutters, a hand reaching for the blanket that had fallen to Adrien’s side. He smiles, feeling her hand brush against his arm as she did so, lazy and slow.

“You feel warm,” he says, thumb tracing her hip, feeling the tough fabric from her jeans rub against his hand. Adrien never understood how Marinette fell asleep so easily in jeans, without a care in the world other than when to wake up and if she could afford closing her eyes again. He supposed it was something she adapted to over the years, too busy with her life to not take advantage of any moment to rest.

She always adapted so easily, Adrien had noted.

And now, she was adapting to the environment, grabbing hold of the blanket and yanking it up in one harsh movement before she had an onslaught of goosebumps up and down her arms. Adrien felt the blanket move against him, warm wool that had bunched only seconds earlier at his waist being stretched out to cover the two.

Or, if he had to be more specific, covering Marinette.

“This,” she says, voice muffled, and blanket pulled up to just below her nose, “is perfection.”

Adrien can’t help the laugh that escapes him, lifting his head a bit to get a better look at her. “Is it now?”

“Yes,” she answers, voice so sure he’d be tickled if she hadn’t left half of his legs bare to the cold air. Adrien moves, legs tangling into hers and ensuring they both get equal share of the blanket. Marinette doesn’t seem to mind, her eyes sewn shut and breath beginning to come out softer and softer with each passing second.

In another minute, and she’s fallen fast asleep. Adrien wishes it was that easy for him, but knows the days of simply closing his eyes and going to black have long since disappeared.

Now, he’s got something much better by his side, _someone_ much better. Pressing a kiss to her shoulder, Adrien feels his mouth burn with an unspoken confession. And as such, indulging in the wants of the night, he lets himself speak his truth, out while he can.

“I love you,” Adrien whispers, and wonders if while Marinette sleeps, her heart soars at the words.

(It does.)

**Author's Note:**

> mari-cheres on tumblr!!


End file.
